The Day We Met
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: Raven has always been one of the most valuable members in the El Serach Party and everyone cares and depends on him since the day he joined. However it wasn't always like that. Journey back in time to the day Elsword, Aisha, and Rena met Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Running though a long hallway Elsword, Aisha, and Rena could see a large door being guarded by higher ranked members of the Black Crows, and they were ready to fight.

"Get out of our way!" Aisha yelled. "Lightning Bolt!"

Firing a massive bolt of Lightning from her staff the two Guards were sent flying against a wall and were knocked unconscious. Aisha smirked at her handiwork but the smile quickly disappeared as she felt exhaustion overtake her body. She fell to one knee and tried to use her staff to help bring herself back to her feet.

Elsword and Rena weren't faring any better either. All three of them were exhausted from fighting their way through the infamous black crow airship that they had heard so many stories about. When they learned the black crow had information on the Missing El they immediately pursued the ship and found their way on board. However they were met with heavy resistance.

"This isn't good I'm running low on Mana energy." Aisha said exhaustively.

"Same here, but I think we're almost done." Rena said between breaths. "If what that Sniper we beat had told us earlier is true then the Captain of the Black Crows should be through that door and he should know where the El has been taken."

"Yeah, but he also said we don't stand a chance." a tired Elsword said. "He said that the captain is incredibly strong and is also a master swordsman."

"Sounds to me like you're scared." Aisha replied teasingly.

Knowing that one of their daily arguments was about to start when they didn't have the time. Rena quickly silenced them both by gabbing their lips with her fingers.

"Focus, both of you!" She snapped as Elsword and Aisha nodded they're heads vigorously. "Now listen, we're all low on strength and magic so we need to end this quickly. Once we get through the door hit the captain with everything you've got."

Both Elsword and Aisha nodded they're heads as Rena jumped and kicked the door open. The three ran through the door and what they saw made they're eyes go wide with shock.

* * *

Standing in front of them with a death glare on his face, was a man who looked to be about Rena's age. He had no shirt, was wearing black pants, and had jet black hair and cold golden eyes. He had a scar over his right eye and multiple larger scars all over his his body. However what surprised the Elgang the most was the most obvious feature on his body. His right arm was mechanical and had a large claw for a hand.

"I applaud you three for making it this far." He said in a cold threatening tone of voice. "It's been a while since someone has given the Black Crows such a good fight, but you're little attack ends now with you're blood on my blade and claw.

He then drew a sword he was keeping on his side and pointed it at the Elgang. Suddenly the entire ship jerked making everyone in the room almost lose their balance. A siren then began blaring and a flashing red light illuminated the room.

"Captain Raven!" A black crow engineer shouted. "Those brats caused major damage to the ship, we're losing altitude!"

Looking outside Raven could see the entire ship tilting on it's side.

"Ignite the emergency rockets! Keep us in the air!" He shouted to the ships pilot.

"Yes sir!" The pilot replied.

"The rest of you get out of here and make as many repairs as you can!" He snapped before looking back at Elsword and his friends. "I'll deal with these three myself!"

Once all but the pilot had left, he made a motion with his human hand at the Elgang telling them to come and get him.

Elsword growled and rushed into battle with Aisha charging right behind him. He jumped into the slashed downwards at Raven who jumped to the left causing the blade to miss and hit the ground instead of him.

"Chain Fireball!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Turning around Raven's eyes went wide as he saw Aisha shooting three massive fireballs he was barely able to dodge the first two, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the third as it him with all of it's force. Raven grunted in pain as he could feel his skin burning. Elsword swung his sword not a second after but it was blocked by Raven's own blade. Elsword tried to push his opponent backwards so he could gain the upper hand, but Raven wasn't budging.

"You think you can overpower me!?" Raven hissed.

With no effort at all Raven shoved Elsword backwards and struck him hard in the face with his mechanical arm. Elsword was launched back a few feet and he landed on the metal ground with a thud. Raven could hear heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Looking up he saw Rena jumping into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven shouted.

Rena came downward with a kick but Raven blocked it with his blade. The elf girl landed on the ground and tried to do a roundhouse kick to his jaw but she missed as Raven ducked it and tripped her by sweeping her other leg from under her.

Aisha rushed at Raven and swung her staff at his legs, but raven jumped into the air.

"Lightning Bolt!" She shouted.

A blast of lightning came from her staff and Raven quickly rolled out of the way. A loud scream came out making both Raven and Aisha stop and turn to the source. They then both saw Rena on the ground convulsing as sparks of lightning came from her body.

"Oh my God, Rena! I'm so sorry!" Aisha shouted as she looked on in horror realizing her attack had hit the elf girl.

"Maximum Cannon!" A voice shouted.

Aisha turned around but was suddenly overcome by a large ball of fire. She screamed as the flames engulfed her body. She then fell to the ground breathing violently as parts of her skin were bubbling from the burns.

"Aisha!" Rena screamed in terror and looked up at the young magicians attacker angrily. But when she did, she saw smoke coming from the claw of his mechanical arm.

"_What!? That arms a weapon!?"_ She asked herself in thought.

"Never look away from your opponent." Raven said to Aisha in almost lecturing tone of voice.

"Like you are now!?" Someone shouted. "Fatal Fury!"

Turning to the source of the voice Raven was met with a sword coming down. The sword slashed his chest then his ribs and then his human arm. Raven could see another slash coming but he was able to block it by grabbing the blade with his mechanical arm. He then looked at his opponent who was none other than Elsword whose right eye was black and swollen from the punch he had received before.

Raven swung his sword only for Elsword to block it. Elsword swung his sword again but raven blocked it and then swung for his neck. Elsword ducked the swing and swung for Raven's legs making him jump in the air. Raven landed on the ground with a downward strike but Elsword was able to jump out of the way. He then slashed at Ravens back but he froze and screamed when he felt excruciating pain coming from one of his legs. Looking down, he saw Raven's sword sticking in his left leg. The Black Crow captain thrust the sword out of the leg making Elsword drop his weapon fall over.

Raven stood up but found immense pain greeting his entire body. Looking down, he saw the cuts he had Received from Elsword's Fatal Fury attack as blood dripped from the wounds and onto the ground. He then heard the sound of a blade scraping the floor as well as groans of pain. He turned to see Elsword struggling to his feet. He eventually did stand, but he was using his sword for support.

"Face reality boy," Raven said "You and you're friends have lost."

Elsword growled as he could feel the pain from his left leg. Both of his legs were wobbling and he had put all of the little strength he had lift into the fatal fury attack as well as the attacks he had done before he was stabbed.

"We're not done yet." He said with obvious pain in his voice.

"You still want to fight?" Raven asked as Elsword nodded his head in response.

The red haired boy clumsily charged at Raven with his sword dragging behind him on the ground. Raven shook his head and fired several bullets from his mechanical arm. The bullets hit Elsword one right after the other. Elsword staggered and his legs wobbled but he remained on his feet.

"You should have stayed down kid!" Raven growled before charging at Elsword. "Power Assault!"

With incredible speed, Raven rammed his body into Elsword, sending him crashing into the wall.

Aisha was finally recovering from the blast she had taken from Raven earlier, but when she looked up her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. Elsword was on the ground with a far away look in his eyes, and standing over him was Raven who had his sword raised.

"Elsword!" Aisha screamed.

Raven slashed downward making Elsword produce the loudest scream she had ever heard from him. Aisha could see blood streaming from his arm as Raven brought down another sword strike this time to his back. Elsword cried out in agony again as Raven unleashed slash after slash all over his body.

"No! Stop Please!" Aisha begged as tears started to form in her eyes.

Raven however showed no mercy as he continued to strike Elsword with his blade and mixing up the assault with painful kicks as well. Whether it had been a sword strike or a heavy boot to his body Elsword's howls of pain got louder and louder. Raven wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. It looked as if he was trying to torture Elsword until he was dead.

"Leave him alone!" Aisha yelled.

The girl then covered her ears to block out Elsword's cries as she felt her tears flow freely. Eventually Raven stopped attacking and grabbed the red haired boy by the throat with his mechanical claw. Aisha looked on in terror as she could hear Elsword choking and his face turning blue from lack of air.

"Mistakes are often seen as life lessons. How else would we learn right from wrong?" Raven said to Elsword. "However there are few mistakes that one can never learn from and you and you're friends challenging me is one of those mistakes." He then raised his sword. "Now you're each are going one by one on a one way trip to hell, starting with you."

"Don't kill him please!" Aisha screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raven was about to drive the blade into Elsword's heart, but he quickly dropped him and cried out in pain. He stumbled a bit and held onto the wall for support. Looking down the captain saw an arrow sticking in his side. Raven grunted as he pulled it out; he then looked and saw who had fired the arrow. He now saw Rena laying on the ground panting heavily and holding her bow. She had an enraged look in her eye as she saw Elsword's near lifeless body on the ground. She looked like an angered mother bear that was going to protect her cubs.

"Get away from him!" She hissed with venom in her voice.

The next thing that surprised Raven greatly. Rena got to her feet as and charged at him as she were uninjured. She attempted a kick but it was blocked by her opponents sword. However the blade didn't last last as the force of the kick knocked it out of his hand leaving him to fight the elf girl with his hands.

Rena rained down kick after kick with each one being narrowly dodged. Raven knew for once he was on the defense and it wasn't going to last long unless he did something to restrain the Elf girl. Barely dodging another kick, he tackled her to the ground and began to ignite his mechanical arm. Rena struggled to get him off of her but she didn't have enough strength. Seeing his mechanical claw lightning up, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Don't look away from me." Raven growled "I want you to look me in the eyes when I kill you."

Rena eyes opened and she looked into the merciless gold eyes. This was the first time the swordsman had gotten a good look at her, and what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. This elf was so beautiful from her shinning golden eyes to her long yellow green hair. He was close enough to her that he could even smell her and she smelled like the natural green forest. There was only one other person Raven knew that looked and smelled like she did, and her face was starting to cloud his mind as images of her and her beautiful smile ran through his head. Rena eye's widened with surprise. She swore for a moment that she saw a different look in Raven's eyes.

"S-Serris?" He asked the elf softly before gasping in pain while holding his mechanical arm.

Rena's surprise became confusion. However she couldn't be confused for too long. She kicked Raven off of her and then delivered another sharp kick to his head making him fall like a dead tree and knocking him out cold.

Letting out a sigh of relief she looked down at her fallen opponent as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened.

"What did he call me, 'Seris'?" She asked herself quietly.

What confused her even more was how Raven looked after he called her that. Just a second ago he was about to kill her then he looked like he was in serious pain because of his mechanical arm, and that look he had in his eyes earlier was not at all what it was when she, Elsword, and, Aisha were battling him. His eyes had a sad look in them.

"_Something's not right with him,"_ She said to herself in thought. _"He was a completely different person than the man that had just tried to kill Elsword. Wait a minute..."_

"Elsword!" She shouted out loud as she turned to the red haired boy who was being tended to by Aisha.

"He's alright," The magician said. "He's just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." Rena said to herself as she let out a sigh of relief.

The relief however did not last long as the entire ship shook just like before. Another loud siren blared and another light bathed the room in red.

* * *

"This is bad!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Looking back The Elgang saw the Black Crow pilot hold on desperately to the wheel but failing as he looked at them.

"You brats caused irreparable damage in the ships engine room on you're way up here! The emergency rockets are failing and I can't keep us in the air any longer!"

"You mean we're going to crash!?" Rena screamed.

"No, you're going to crash!" The pilot shouted. "I'm taking the last parachute and abandoning ship!"

The pilot then opened a window and prepared to jump.

"What about you're captain!?" Rena shouted.

"The captain always goes down with his ship." The pilot said before jumping out the window.

"Crap what are gonna do!?" Aisha shouted in a panic as a violent jolt shook the ship.

Looking out the window she and Rena saw the ship starting to tilt as the crew began jumping out of the busted windows with parachutes. The pilot said he had stolen the last parachute looking around Rena hoped that he had been lying.

And he was...opening a small compartment she found only one parachute. She knew she Aisha and Elsword would have to jump together because she didn't have time to find more. She was about to go go over to the two kids but looked down at the unconscious Raven who laid on the ground. Her mind then wandered back to a few moments ago when he looked like a completely different person.

"_Somethings off about him and I'm going to take him with us so I can find out."_ She thought to herself.

"Rena!" Aisha screamed as she continued to hold Elsword.

The girls voice snapped the elf out of her thoughts and she quickly picked up ravens body struggling only for a moment.

"What are you doing with him?" Aisha asked.

"I'll explain later! You and Elsword hold onto me now!" Rena ordered.

Aisha did as she was told knowing there was no time to question the elf girl's actions. Struggling for a moment as well she managed to pick up Elsword as Rena rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around the two of them. She now had an unconscious Elsword on her left, an unconscious raven in the center and a scared Aisha on her right.

"Listen Aisha, when I give the word pull the cord on the parachute." Rena directed.

Not even waiting for a response, Rena jumped out of a broken window with the two kids and beaten captain in her arms. Aisha screamed at the top of her lungs as they fell through the now evening sky.

"Aisha calm down and pull the string!" Rena yelled.

Aisha quickly did as she was told as the parachute ignited. The group now floated down as Rena held on tightly to them. Suddenly a deafening crash and explosion erupted nearby. Looking back they saw the Black Crow destroyed and burning.

* * *

It was only few minutes before the group landed on the ground in an open field near a forest, and it was also then when Rena had explained why she had taken Raven off the ship with them.

"So that's why you did it?" Aisha asked as Rena tended to her burns.

"Yeah there's something off about him. He looked like he was a completely different person for a second and it looked like his arm was causing him pain." She looked over at the unconscious Raven for a second. "I have a feeling there's more to him than what meets the eye."

_**Author's note:**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my short story. I just got a rush of inspiration and I had to jump on it.**_

_**In my headcanon everyone is still in their base jobs when they met Raven and the reason I'm calling it a mechanical arm is because they don't know yet that he was being controlled by the Nasods and that his arm was a Nasod arm.**_

_**I apologize for any grammar errors you may find.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The evening sun shinned brightly over the field where the El Search Party had landed after escaping the Black Crow. Rena had just come back from the forest to find Aisha sitting beside Elsword who had finally awoken.

"How are you feeling?" She asked the red haired boy.

"I feel like I was hit by an out of control carriage." Elsword replied as he held his head. "Man, that guy could fight."

All three of the them looked at the man Elsword was talking and saw that he was still unconscious from Rena's kick. Rena didn't know how hard she kicked Raven but apparently it was good enough for him to knock him out cold. Still she figured he would have recovered by now.

"How's he doing?" Rena asked.

"He hasn't budged an inch." Aisha said.

"Well hopefully he'll wake up soon." Rena replied as she bent down and checked Raven's injuries that she had bandaged before she left for the forest. "I went to the top of the tallest tree in the forest. I couldn't see Altera anywhere. But I did see a small village nearby and when I went over there a man said showed me a map. Apparently, Altera is west of where we are now and it's a three day hike on foot."

"Is there an Inn at the village that we could stay at for the night?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, but there was no vacancy, plus the forest is full of dangerous monsters. If we go in as we are now we would be killed."

Rena could detect a flicker of fear coming from the two kids.

"Relax you two, the villagers said these monster don't leave the forest. So we're safe where we are now." She said reassuringly.

Rena continued to stare down at Raven and then his arm. Her mind went back to what had happened a little a while ago. She was almost completely certain that when she looked into Raven's eyes she could see a certain softness in them as well as sadness instead of the burning fury that she saw when she and the others were fighting him. She also swore that his mechanical arm was causing him serious pain. What was with that arm anyway? She had thought it was just a physical handicap, but it was able to shoot fire and bullets. From his sudden change in demeanor to his weaponized arm. Just who was Raven?

"I don't trust him." A voice said snapping Rena out of her thoughts.

Turning around Rena saw Elsword glaring at Raven. She probably knew why he said that.

"Elsword listen..."

"Don't bother," Elsword said quickly "Aisha told me why you brought him with us, and honestly I think you're stupid."  
"Excuse me?" Rena asked indignantly while arching an eyebrow.

"Rena, there's no way this guy could change just like that." Elsword said with a snap of his fingers. "He almost killed me and he hurt you and Aisha. What makes you think he was a changed man for even a second?"

"I don't know," Rena replied. "I just think he was. Also, it just wouldn't have been right if just left him to die."

"Sure it would!" Elsword snapped "Then he could go on that one way trip to hell he was talking about!"

"Elsword!" Rena snapped right back as her anger flared.

Elsword simply turned away from the mother figure of the El Search Party.

"Listen, I know you don't like it," Rena began to Elsword much more calmly as she walked over to him. "But I seriously think that there is something wrong with this man. Isn't it our duty to help people?

Besides, I think he would make an excellent addition to our group."

"What!?" Elsword shouted as he turned back to Rena. "No! No! No! No! No! I am not letting him join our group!"

"You just said earlier that he could fight." Rena countered.

"Yeah he can, I never fought anyone that tough besides my sister! But he tried to kill us! I don't care what you say Rena, he can't be trusted!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression, 'Today's enemy could be tomorrows friend?'

"Rena, listen to yourself!" Elsword shouted.

"You're not giving him a chance!"

"I'm just trying to protect all of us!"

"Elsword what is the matter with you!? Why are you acting like this!? You've never been this hostile to anyone, not even our enemies!"

"That's because none of our enemies ever made me see my life flash before my eyes until today!"

"Umm, guys" Aisha said meekly interrupting the screaming contest in front of her.

"What!?" Elsword and Rena shouted at her.

"He's coming around." She replied.

Looking over Aisha's shoulder Rena quickly ran over to Raven's side while Elsword turned away. Rena dropped to her knees as Aisha went over to Raven's other side. The Black Crow captain's eyes slowly opened. He groaned and pain and tried to sit up only to feel pain surge through every part of his body Though most of the pain mainly came from his head. Rena saw his predicament softly pushed him back down.

"Hey don't move around too much, you're hurt pretty badly." She said gently

Raven offered no response as he stared up at the two girls over him. He could hear the voices perfectly, but his vision was still blurry and in his eyes he could see nothing but a blob of yellow green and purple floating above him.

"I-I can't see very well?" He asked weakly.

"You're vision should return shortly, so take it easy." Aisha replied.

"Can I get you anything?" Rena asked sweetly, wanting to get on good terms with Raven before his vision cleared.

"Water Please." Raven replied.

Rena nodded her head and left his side to go to a nearby pond and fill a canteen with water.

Raven's vision eventually cleared up and he saw a young girl with purple hair sitting by his side.

"Who are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"Huh?" Aisha replied arching an eyebrow.

"Ugh, my head." Raven replied as closed his eyes and held his human hand to said source of pain.

Rena finally returned and sat down beside Raven.

"Here I brought some water." She said to him.

"The instant the word "water" left the elf girls mouth Raven's eyes opened wide and immediately found the canteen in her hand. He snatched it away from Rena and drank it greedily as the cool liquid went down his throat and soothing the pain he felt. Water began to fall down the sides of his lips and he looked he was having trouble breathing.

"Hey slow down." Rena said sternly. "You're gonna choke if you're not careful."

Raven's eyes moved to the source of the voice and he froze when he looked into the beautiful golden eyes above his.

"S-Serris?" He said barely above whisper but loud enough for Rena to hear him.

"Um, that's the second time you've called me that." she said nervously. "I'm sorry, but that's not my name, I'm Rena."

Raven couldn't respond and Rena couldn't say another word.

"I-I see." Raven replied rather sadly before remembering what she said before rejecting the name he called her. "Wait a minute! You said second time! Have we met before!?"

"Huh!?" Rena replied while arching an eyebrow.

"That girl looked at me the same way as well!" Raven quickly said while pointing at Aisha. "What's going o- Ahh!"

Raven held his head tightly.

"A-Are you alright!?" Rena asked worriedly.

Raven didn't respond he continued to hold his head and began to like he was in serious pain.

"Hey calm down!" Aisha said trying to stop Raven from moving. "You're gonna hurt yourself even more."

"Even more!?" Raven asked as he gritted his teeth from the pain he felt in his head and now the rest of his body.

Looking down he saw his body was covered in bandages.

"How did I end up like this?" He asked.

Neither Rena nor Aisha responded to that question. They just looked at Raven confusingly.

"Do you really not remember anything!?" Aisha asked.

Before raven cold even respond Another surge of pain went to his head. Suddenly flashes of black and white images ran through his mind. They were images of him standing over two young girls that looked a lot like the ones he was talking to right now and they were writhing in pain. The worse one he saw was a young boy that looked like he was being tortured. He then saw an image of a masked man holding what looked like a steering wheel and he was staring at him while shouting something he couldn't hear. Why did that masked man look so familiar. Then there was a flash and everything disappeared.

"Hey!" A voice called out "Hey!"

Turning Raven saw Rena looking at him concernedly.

"Are you alright?" She asked "You just sort of zoned out. Can you really not remember what happened before waking up?"

"Actually it's all starting to come back to me now." He said. "I remember being on the Black Crow and I was attacking the two of you as well as another boy."

Looking up he saw Elsword sitting far away from him not even looking his direction.

"That's right you were." Rena said while nodding her head "You tried to kill Elsword, but I stopped you, and then you fought me, but when you had the chance to kill me you called me 'Seris' and then it looked you're mechanical arm was hurting you."

"Mechanical arm!?" Raven asked before feeling major pain go through said arm. Looking down at it he glared angrily.

"So I nearly killed these three people because of you." He said out loud making Rena and Aisha stare at him confusingly.

"Uh, are you talking to you're arm?" Aisha asked while pointing at the arm. "How did you even get that arm anyway? When we were fighting you were able to use it a weapon and shot fire and bullets."

Raven simply stared at the girl.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Well we're not going anywhere so we've got time." Rena said.

Raven closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before explaining the origins of the arm as well his reason for attacking them.

"First of all before I explain anything, I want to apologize to all of you for what happened on that ship. I wasn't myself until now."

"What do you mean?" Rena asked.

Raven the began to tell the two girls what happened in the past and how he obtained his mechanical arm.

"I used to be a commoner in the Velder kingdom. I rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats that were at the time being formed, as well as the Velder Knights. However I still cared deeply about my kingdom."

"Being trained at a young age in the ways of combat by my father, who was a Velder Knight before he died, I decided to form a mercenary group that swore to protect Velder. I called this group the Black Crows. We protected Velder from all sorts of dangers and we were even honored by the King and Queen themselves. However being a commoner and being given such high praise caused jealousy among the nobles."

"About a year ago, I was betrayed by my best friend Alex who like a brother to me. He was a nobleman and he had framed me for a for a crime I didn't commit. I was arrested and sent to prison but the Black Crows helped break me out. I was forced to leave Velder, but I was found by Alex who attacked me and cut off my arm. I was left to die, but I was found by a Nasod who offered me a deal. Do what they wanted and in return I would gain new power and would be able have my revenge."

"I blacked out afterwards and when I woke up I was in a Nasod capsule with an arm that was created by the Nasods. I was told that it was more than a replacement arm it was a weapon. Being a man of my word I began to do whatever the Nasods wanted me to do so I could soon take revenge against all who had betrayed me."

"I killed thousands of innocent people. I made children orphans, and wives widows. I killed and killed not knowing that I was losing myself to the Nasods who were controlling me through the arm they had given me. I was soon completely corrupted by them and I was no longer the man that once cared so much about protecting his Kingdom and those dear to him. I continued being a pawn until you three came aboard the Black Crow."

Finished with his story Rena and Aisha stared at Raven in shock.

"Th-That's quite a story." Was all Rena could say while Aisha just nodded her head.

"So that arm of yours is an arm made by the Nasods!?" Aisha asked, trying to let the story she had just heard sink into her mind.

Raven nodded in response.

"Wait a minute!" Rena said. "You said you were being controlled by the Nasods until we came aboard you're ship?"

"Yes," Raven responded. "When we fought I was still under the control of the Nasods. I don't know what happened but you three had done something to break they're control over me. Something that I cannot thank you enough for."

"You're whole story is nothing but bullshit!" A new voice suddenly snapped.

Turning around the three saw Elsword glaring angrily at Raven and limping his way.

"What did you say?" Raven asked.

"You heard me, that was the biggest load of crap I think I've heard."

"Elsword!" Aisha snapped.

"Be quiet!" Elsword snapped right back at her before staring at Raven once more. "There's no way in hell we're going to believe that you were being controlled."

"Elsword, calm down!" Rena snapped.

"You hurt my friends, and you almost killed me! Now you expect us to believe you're a different man after getting kicked in the head!?"

"Listen, Elsword!" Raven said calmly. "I can understand not believing my story it does sound very unbelievable but I've never been a man that lies. I promise you that everything I've said is the honest truth and the only thing I want to do now is try to make amends with you all."

"Well I don't believe it! You may fool the others but you won't fool me. You can't be trusted! The only part of your story I believe is that you were the captain of the Black Crows. I've heard of them and they weren't heroes, they were nothing but murderous thugs who-"

Elsword immediately silenced himself when he saw the edge of a sword pointed at his throat. Looking up he saw raven standing over him giving him glaring coldly at him.

"You will not, I repeat, will _**not **_disrespect the Black Crows like that. " Raven snapped. "Never in my life have I been so disrespected. You can't even begin to imagine the pain I have been through and the the horrible things I have done."

"The pain you've been through!?" Elsword snapped with his eyes going wide with anger before screaming at the top of his lungs. "You think you know pain!? Try having someone you love and care about just up and disappear without even saying goodbye and then talk to me about pain!?"

"Both of you, that's enough!" Rena shouted making the two of them fall silent.

All the could be heard were sniffles and a few coming from Elsword who had his head hung low. Rena looked at him worriedly when she saw tears dropping to the ground. She probably knew why he was getting upset, but then she saw Ravens blade was still pointed at him.

"Raven, put your sword down, now!" Rena ordered putting her hands to her hips.

Raven stared at Rena for a moment. Seris had scolded him the same way in the past. From putting her hands to her hips just the way Rena did right now, to using that tone of voice that Rena was using. It felt for a moment like he was hearing Seris sweet and beautiful voice and he automatically did as he was told and lowered the blade.

"Aisha," Rena said as she turned to the girl who was doing her very best to avoid being near the argument that Rena had just ceased. "Since we're staying where we are tonight, I want you to go to the forest and find some firewood."

"What!? You said there's monsters in the forest!?" Aisha asked.

"You won't have to go in, You'll find plenty of wood at the entrance."

"But why do I have to do it?"

"Do you wanna try and handle this situation?" Rena asked.

"Ugh, fine I'll go." Aisha said as she got up from the log she was sitting an and headed towards.

With Aisha gone to do her task Rena looked back at the scowling Raven and the still sniffling Elsword.

"Now," Rena said calmly. "We've all had a rough day today, and we're all tired. So let's all just calm down and relax. I'm sure everyone will be much more at ease after a good night's rest."

Everybody was silent after that. Elsword Eventually calmed down a little bit and laid found a spot to go to sleep. Rena was about to sit down beside him until she saw Raven limping away.

"And where do you think you're going going?" Rena asked him.

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not, come with me."

Rena led him to the pond and made him look at his reflection.

"You see?" She began. "You're in no condition to go anywhere tonight. So you're staying with us tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Raven closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine"


End file.
